Trust Me, I Don't Want To Be Here Either
by i-cant-wait-forever
Summary: There's been a new addition to the Avengers Initiative, but with a demigod past best kept secret, it's going to be hard for him to become one of the team. The solution? Do everything possible to get kicked out. Rated T for language, murder (not descriptive dw), etc... OOC Percy, plot line is subject to change. Comments welcome, and I hope you enjoy!
1. First Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything marvel.**

* * *

><p>"We must go see him, Man of Iron." Thor's boomed behind Tony. "This is a matter of extreme importance." The god had been pestering him for the past hour, begging to meet some guy who was a hero back on his home planet. Stark was making a valiant attempt at ignoring the god and continue hacking SHIELD files, but needless to say, his patience was wearing thin. "Please, Tony. It is my one wish."<p>

The billionaire threw up his hands in exasperation, spinning around to face the Norse god. "You know what Thor?" He glared at the god, voice low and menacing. "I have no clue how you got in here, but looking at TOP SECRET INFORMATION in TOP SECRET FILES, and then begging to meet said TOP SECRET PERSON is not okay."

Thor clasped his hands together, sending Tony the best puppy face he could make. "Please, Stark. I beg of you. He is my hero."

Sighing, Tony turned to face the clear monitor of a Stark brand computer. He typed a long sequence into it and jabbed a finger at the profile that popped up on screen. "Your hero? This kid?" The photo was a school picture of boy with dark, murky green eyes, name blurred out and replaced with a series of unintelligible letters. His disheveled black hair seemed perpetually messy, strands flicking up at the tops of his eyebrows and standing up at the back. He wore a worn, dark gray letterman jacket reading "Goode HS", and had a faded tan. His mouth was set in a slight frown, and he had light bags under his eyes, making the picture seem more like a mugshot than anything else. Other than his handsome face, he was looked any other freshman starting university– the human embodiment of apprehension. Of course, he was now 23, but there was a limit to how much a couple years of ordinary life could change someone.

Thor seemed perfectly unaware of how remarkably unremarkable this kid seemed, his eyes twinkling with admiration at the sight of the object of his affection. "Stark, you speak rashly. On Asgard, he is someone to be revered. He is our savior. Since his teen years, he has saved many lives, rescued many worlds, fought countless battles -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Battles? As in wars?" Tony shook his head disbelievingly. "Listen, I don't know what you Ass Guarders think wars or heroes are, but here on earth, teenagers have nothing to do with them. Until this kid shows me the paperwork proving he was in Afghanistan or something, he doesn't mean anything to me." He snapped his jaw shut and turned away, closing the photo and resuming his work.

"Please Tony," Thor pleaded. "I will allow you to test your products on me if only -"

"Done." The genius typed another code into his computer and read off the screen. "He lives in a two-room condo across the street from Sweet on America. Apparently it's a candy store. JARVIS, unlock the doors, would you?" Noticing Thor's stunned expression, he cocked an eyebrow. "Well? Are we going to meet this savior of yours or not?"

"Thank you, dear Man of Iron, thank you." Thor cried out, enthusiastically shaking Tony's hand. "You will not regret this. It is a great honor to -"

"What's with the ruckus in here?" The doors to the lab slid open to let in a Steve Rogers wearing a tight white shirt revealing his Dorito-like glory.

"Oh, if it isn't our own Capsicle." Tony spoke in a drawling voice, grimacing as he pulled his hand out of the Norse god's vice grip. "To what do we owe the privilege?"

Captain America sighed, staring suspiciously at the billionaire. "Fury sent me. Told me to pass on a message."

"And what would that oh so secretive message be?" Tony asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he massaged his rescued limb.

Steve glanced sideways, annoyed. "He said that if you were thinking of meeting the person in the file you took, you're no match for them. Apparently we've tried to recruit him before, and he got away every time. This guy only joined SHIELD because he wanted to. Fury said to avoid him for your own safety."

Thor look shocked, stepping between the two Avengers to face Steve. "Captain of America, Nicholas Fury is incorrect. Perseus Jackson would do no such thing. He is a hero of mankind, not someone who would kill others without consideration."

The Captain replied back with a retort. "This Jackson guy is dangerous. Fury was worried about our safety, and that doesn't happen often."

"Yes. He was worried. Strangely so. An agent, you say?" Tony scratched his chin pensively, as he brought up the keyboard on his monitor.

Steve stepped closer, looking apprehensively over Tony's shoulder. "Yes…?"

"It's rare that my program misses stuff like that..." Dozens of screens blinked on the screen before closing almost instantaneously. "Alright, it's decided." The genius rubbed his hands together and reached for his jacket. He was through the door before he continued speaking. "C'mon Point Blank, let's go meet this kid."

"Thank you, Man of Iron; you are wise as always." Thor followed swiftly behind him, swinging his hammer happily without a second look at the Avenger staring behind him.

Steve gaped wordlessly. "Wha – What?"

Tony spun around, fixing him with a hard stare before continuing down the hallway to the exit. "According to Jarvis," he called over his shoulder. "This agent is currently dealing with a situation at Oscorp, conveniently located about fifteen minutes from our current location." He then turned the corner and walked out of sight, followed by the rhythmic swish of Thor's blond hair.

"Alright, alright." Steve groaned, placing his hands in his jacket pockets and jogging after the two child-like men. "Just – I'm coming too."

* * *

><p>A tall, black haired man exited Oscorp headquarters, ducking under the yellow police tape and stepping onto the sidewalk. He held a Stark Industries phone to his right ear with his shoulder, carrying a stack of papers under his arm and practically juggling two cups of coffee and as he walked. The sidewalk had been emptied out by the police hours ago, so thankfully, he wasn't jostled and could concentrate merely on keeping his balance. He stopped in front a sleek motorcycle, setting his papers down on the seat of his motorcycle and handing his extra coffee to the woman who had just exited the shop across from where his bike was parked. She took a sip, thanked him, and continued to the same building he had left, flashing her badge at the policemen standing guard. The man stared absently at this scene, green eyes glazed over, speaking in terse phrases into his phone, obviously disinterested, before hanging up and slipping it into his pant pocket. He leaned slightly against his motorcycle, staring at the drink in his hand before speaking. "So, you guys are the Avengers, huh?"<p>

A crash sounded from inside the shop the other agent had left, and Tony, Thor, and Steve stumbled sheepishly outside, tangled in a clothing rack of neon colours. "How did you see us?" Steve asked in a curious tone, glancing sideways at the man as they struggled to free themselves of the fabric without ripping anything.

He let out an impatient huff before replying. "I see the silhouettes of three, fully grown men in Ardene's, with no kids or wives. One's decked out in otherworldly armor. Pair that with Fury's call, and I'd be out of my job if I couldn't figure out who you were." His tone was scathing, fingers constantly drumming on his coffee cup, staring expectantly at the three men.

Thor alone missed the hostile vibes the agent was sending out as he was much too preoccupied with trying to breathe. He managed to take a shallow breath before introducing himself, almost buzzing with excitement. "Hello Perseus Jackson. It is an honor to meet you. I am Thor Odinson of Asgard, Norse God of Thunder." The god lowered himself onto one knee, dropping his head to the ground in a show of respect.

Steve's eyes bulged; whatever he had expected following them here, this was not it.

Tony only watched interestedly, eyes ping-ponging between the two men, waiting for a reaction. But other than to let out another deep breath, there was nothing to indicate the shock he had expected the dark haired agent to feel. "What, no "OMG GODS EXIST?" or "HOLY SHIT FUCKS IT'S THE AVENGERS"? Not even a "Get away from me, I'm atheist?"" Tony interrupted, incredulous. When the agent turned to him with a bland expression, he continued in a dramatic whisper. "A god is kneeling. You're a cruel man, Jackson."

Jaw tightening at Tony's words, the man turned towards Thor. "Seeing as I explicitly told Fury not to put that name in the database, I assume you knew of me before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

His blond hair swayed as the Norse god nodded his head in response. "We have heard many stories of you on Asgard. Your tales are sung of. You are a hero worthy of the ages, Perseus."

The agent stiffened at his words. "Don't call me Perseus. I am not the same man I used to be." He spoke gruffly, grip tightening on his cup as he spoke. "Who told you to come here? My father?"

Thor straightened to his feet, facing the agent. "No." he replied. "It was my own doing."

At the god's hopeful expression, he turned away, unable to meet his eager eyes any longer. "My name is Percy. Not Perseus, not Jackson. It's just Percy."

Thor's face immediately cleared, and he grabbed the the other man's hand, shaking it vigorously and making him drop his coffee in the process. "It is an honor to be acquainted with you Percy. I have many questions to ask of you. We stopped hearing stories of you partway through the Giant War. Many wish to learn how it ended."

Though unaffected by the strength of his handshake, Thor's words made Percy tense. His expression turned to stone, and he spoke in a flat, even tone. "My apologies. I've ended my relationship with those from that time, and I refuse to speak about anything concerning them." He slipped his hand out of Thor's grip, and turned around to place his files in a hidden compartment on his bike.

"But -" Thor started to speak, hands outstretched towards the agent.

"The Fates agreed with me, Thor." He slipped on his leather jacket and his motorcycle helmet, speaking all the while. "I hope you won't take personal offense to this, but don't look for me again. It's better this way." The engine purred to life and the agent slid onto the road, weaving between yellow taxis and cop cars. He disappeared in a flash, leaving the three Avengers standing dumbfounded on the street, gathered beside a tipped coffee cup leaking caffeine into the sewers.

"Well," Steve broached the awkward silence. "Isn't he just a bundle of joy."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone!<strong>

**This story is definitely not going to continue like this... Just consider this chapter a lead in to the rest of the story. The other Avengers will be coming in soon, and Coulson and Fury are going to make a visit too.**

**Have patience guys.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**p.s. think the wording's too heavy?**

**p.p.s. comments are much appreciated. seriously. I would never improve otherwise.**


	2. It's Classified

****DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything marvel.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this chapter begins with a big ol <span><em>SPOILER ALERT<em>**

**God, I hate those things. **

**Sorry, but there's a mention of a ****favorite agent of ours (like a real, movie character one) and some information is revealed about him that might be news to you...**

**I suggest you catch up on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (or Captain America 2... I can't remember how much the movie covered) or at least get some information on what happened to Coulson or operation T.A.H.I.T.I.**

**Or just keep reading and get spoiled. **

**(Seeing as I avidly keep up with AOS, the spoilers will probably get worse as the story goes on.)**

**((Sorry.))**

* * *

><p>The silver "S" on the doors spit in half as the elevator slid open silently, revealing the tired figures of three of the world's strongest heroes. Tony walked out first, heading directly for the ottoman in the centre of the room and falling on it with a soft thump. Thor made a beeline for the kitchen cupboards, ripping open an entire box of pop-tarts and eating them as if they were two-bite brownies before pausing to heave a huge sigh. Steve stared defeated at the two before sitting down in an armchair across from Tony, only shrugging a shoulder at the curious stares he received from the two assassins seated on the couch.<p>

Clint and Natasha quietly observed them, wondering how anyone had managed to shut Stark up without feeding him bad shwarma. The two exchanged looks, silently debating whether they should breach a conversation with the depressed Thing 1 and Thing 2 or not, risking desperately unwanted conversation with the genius and the alien god. After a brief pause, Natasha nodded at Clint.

"Who died?" asked the archer nonchalantly, crossing his arms and staring with piercing eyes at the three who had just entered the tower. When no reply sounded but another heavy sigh from the others, he tried again. "Seriously guys, if someone's dead, it's better to deal with the body now than later. Blood stains, you know?"

Steve crossed his arms, huffing childishly before responding. "The only thing that's dead is my confidence in Asgardian folklore." He spoke in a low voice, shooting a sharp glare in Thor's direction, but the blond god seemed unaware, too deep in his own sorrows to realize that those words were meant for him.

Tony flipped onto his back with a groan, stretching his arms out in front of him as he spoke. "Hey, it wasn't his fault Mr. Perseus I'm-Better-than-a-God Jackson was a dick."

Natasha's eyebrow quirked at his words. "Mister who?"

"He prefers not to have titles," Thor stated, finally tuning in to the conversation. He walked over to the rest of the crew, leaning on the large windows opposite the couch in order to face them. "But his name is Percy."

Clint's eyes widened slightly, and he took a split second longer to reply than usual. "Percy? Like black hair, green eyes, kinda looks like he wants to kill you Percy?"

"Yup." Tony replied blankly as he stared at the ceiling, popping the 'p' loudly.

The Thunder God cocked his head sideways and stared at the two assassins. "You know of him?" At Clint's short nod, Thor rubbed his chin in confusion. "Percy is not known for his skills in archery or stealth. How do you know of him?"

"A little bird told me." Natasha replied nonchalantly. "How about you?"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed deeper, lines of confusion appearing on his face. "He is a favourite hero on Asgard. But rather – Midgardian birds speak? I thought –"

"They don't," Steve cut the Norse god off midsentence, staring at Thor with an expression that clearly read 'even I knew that.' Turning to Natasha, he spoke in a rough, military manner. "Don't avoid the question. How do you guys know him?"

Tony sat up abruptly, suddenly interested. "Yeah, Point Blank and Capsicle are right. His file stated that he was a civilian with an office job, and obviously that was a fake…"

Natasha stared directly at Tony, pausing for dramatic effect before speaking in a soft, even tone. "It's classified."

The billionaire stared, jaw dropping wide, before letting out a frustrated yell, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation. "Really? You're Ms. Natasha Romanoff, world famous spy, and that's the best you could come up with?"

She smirked smugly, propping her feet beside Tony on the ottoman. She shrugged one shoulder, replying in light voice. "But there's nothing you can do about it."

Tony scowled, childishly pushing her feet off the ottoman and quickly leaning back on his hands in an effort to take up more room. "No feet on furniture. Were you raised in a jungle? Even kids know that it's rude." He spoke snidely, receiving a choice finger in response.

Steve uncrossed his arms and placed them on the armrests, refusing to be distracted from the topic at hand. "Natasha, seriously – How do you two know this guy?""

When she avoided their stares, the rest of the Avengers shifted their gazes onto Clint who yawned slightly before responding. "Coulson was his S.O., and seeing as I was also his protégée, Fury had me take over after his death until Percy's training was over. After that, Nat and I did a couple missions with him; Budapest, Operation YellowSpider, etcetera, etcetera."

"Budapest?" Tony spoke softly, shocked. "This guy was with you guys at Budapest?" The assassins nodded, expressions drawn into identical poker faces, lest the billionaire philanthropist gain anything more from this conversation. "The Budapest that you two won't tell anyone about, and this guy was there? Him? Perseus Jackson?" He leaned forwards in anticipation, staring disbelievingly at the two spies.

Natasha huffed impatiently. "Yes, Percy was at Budapest with us. What about you guys?" Switching the topic with ease, she continued. "If you didn't approach him to get dirt on us, why waste time finding him?"

Moving to sit beside the still blubbering Tony, Thor spoke. "It is as I said. He is well known on Asgard, and I wished to meet him, simply as a fan, of course."

The two assassins discreetly exchanged glances before nodding to signal the end of their silent conversation. Clint opened his mouth to speak, but Jarvis' voice interrupted, booming out from hidden speakers around the room. "Sir, the security has been overridden. There is someone coming to this room right now."

Tony sprung up from the ottoman, shouting at the ceiling in rage. "Seriously?! Who the hell had to interrupt us right this sec –"

"I did." A familiar voice sounded from the elevator which had slid open unnoticed. Two men walked out, one tall sporting a long black coat, the other short, in a dark gray suit. The man in the suit stepped forward, shoving his hands in his pockets in embarrassment. "Kinda feels like we've been through this before, doesn't it Stark?"

A collective cry sounded in the room.

"Coulson?!"

* * *

><p><strong>ugh sorry it was so short guys... I've been travelling, and today's the only day I'll be able to post for a while, <strong>**so I figured I might as well post a shorter chapter rather than leaving you guys hanging for such a long time. ****I'll try to make it longer next time, I promise!**

**And thank you guys so much for following/favouriting/commenting/viewing/etc. ****I've taken your comments into consideration and you might have noticed the countless edits to chapter 1 I made on my trip... heh**

**I decided not to kill off Annabeth (SERIOUSLY THANK YOU GUYS FOR FORCING ME TO THINK OF ANOTHER BACKSTORY. I'm not quite sure if it'll work out, but I was getting sick of the whole dead-girlfriend-sadness or betrayal-by-ex-girlfriend thing too...) but the alternative isn't much better, so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'll try to incorporate your wishes, but sadly, I'm a very lazy person, so don't expect to see me writing out your fantasies. ****For example, I realized partway through writing this that Bruce is kinda sorta not included, and I was too tired to figure out how to add him in, so he was cut from chapter 2. He's still a part of this story though, dw. C****oulson may have more appearances (he'll show up ch3 for sure), and I will spoil big time next chapter... Sorry guys**

**Again, thank you everyone for reading!**

**Comments and the like would be appreciated, as I'm running out of things to read while sitting alone in the dark.**

**jk**

**but really, thank you guys for helping me out and being patient with my slow uploads/bad storyline/bad grammar. you rock**

* * *

><p><strong>and that whole YellowSpider thing was a reference to one of my favourite authors on this website. <strong>

**their "Demigod Project" story got me hooked on this whole pjo avengers crossover thing, so I suggest you check that out.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON<strong>


	3. Phase 2

**DISCLAIMER: due to the fact that I am not Rick Riordan, I don't own anyone or anything from the PJO world. same goes for everything marvel.**

* * *

><p>The room hushed instantly, the absence of noise sounding harsh to those occupying it. It felt as if the rising tension between them could be measured in the number of seconds the stifling silence continued, but everyone remained still, waiting for Coulson to make the first move. His heels clacked against the lounge tiles as he walked forward, slicing through the thick and heavy silence with ease.<p>

He stopped in front of the gathered Avengers, grinning meekly and shoving his hands further into his pockets. "Well, it's safe to say I never thought I'd see you all again." He said.

"Oh my god." Clint blurted out, unable to control his relief. It was as if a heavy weight from the past war had been lifted off his shoulders. He stared at the agent with teary eyes, taking a shaky breath to collect himself. "You're alive… but how?"

"I'm sure you're all wondering about it." Coulson glanced away from them, unable to meet the eager gazes of the Avengers for any longer. "The easiest answer is that I didn't." He said, smiling mysteriously. "And although I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, I didn't come here for a coffee date. We're both here to update you on your operation. The Avengers Initiative is ready to progress to Phase 2."

Natasha, dazed, let out a harsh laugh. "Coulson. We all thought you were dead. I think we're in more need of an explanation of your survival rather than Phase 2." The others nodded their heads empathetically, none of them having recovered enough to speak.

Coulson chuckled quietly, looking back at Fury and making a face at the group's antics. Fury sighed impatiently and strode up beside him, quickly taking the reins to the conversation. "Calm your asses down, agents. I expected you to treat your new director with respect, not this casual name-calling and ordering about you're doing."

For the second time that day, the Avengers were shocked into silence. After a few seconds, a stuttering Stark spoke up. "Our new director…? Then… you're leaving?"

Fury grimaced. "No, I'm gonna live in the broom closet downstairs and watch over you guys until you die." Seeing the bewildered expression of the inventor, he sighed heavily, staring disappointedly at Stark. "Of course I'm leaving Tony, why else would I give up the job?" He said, watching as Stark's mouth slowly opened to form a perfect 'O' as he stared blankly at Fury. "God, I don't know how you managed to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. files when you miss the most obvious things."

"Well," said Coulson, attempting to make use of their confusion to mull over their search for answers. "I don't think you'd want him here that long, right?" Receiving only empty gazes in response, he took the chance and continued. "For Phase 2, we had a change of plans. With S.H.I.E.L.D. practically in ruins, we can't run what we had wanted to." His hands were out of his pockets now, and clasped tightly together in front of him, angered avhsdbbsbdjsturn of events. "But, this doesn't mean we should wait. Rather, this is what we had in mind when we brought the Avengers together. We simply don't have the support we need to keep the world safe, but you guys have a type of immunity that comes with being famous. For Phase 2, we're making an addition to your team."

"What?" The last sentence spoken by Coulson finally roused everyone from their stupor, inciting a yell. Steve pulled his fingers through his hair before resting his arms and his knees and leaning forwards. "Coul – Director, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." He said, sighing deeply before he spoke. "Let's be honest; the first time the Avengers met, we almost killed each other. We only got past that stage because of Loki's world domination thing, and to my knowledge, that won't be happening again anytime soon." He stared pointedly at the new director, attempting to dissuade him from continuing what seemed like a terrible idea.

Coulson shoved his hands back into his pockets, shifting his weight back and forth from his heels to his toes as he thought. "It's true Mr. Rogers, but there's nothing we can do about it." He gave his trademark grin in an attempt to reassure the team. "The reason we're making an addition is to make sure that no such case arises. He's already met most of you anyways; it'll be fine."

Outright laughing at the Avengers' looks of confusion, Coulson walked over to the comm' embedded in the wall next to the elevator, pressing down on the button as he spoke. "Send him up please. We're ready." A few seconds later, the elevator slid open silently, revealing a tall, black haired man with a huge duffel bag thrown over one shoulder. "And here he is."

The man had on an old, ratty, blue NY Yankees baseball cap and his hoodie up, shielding most of his face from view. He was dressed inconspicuously, wearing a black zip-up hoodie under a leather jacket, with dark stonewash jeans and brown ASOS Wesley boots. He stepped out of the elevator calmly, especially considering he was about to meet his housemates of an undetermined period for the first time. He nodded to Coulson, murmuring something intelligible to him, still avoiding the gazes of the Avengers. The new director grinned widely, gripping the agent's shoulder and giving him a discreet thumbs-up in an effort to give him a pep-talk without actually saying anything.

"Go on," said Coulson with a small smirk, lightly shoving the man towards the centre of the room where everyone was gathered. "Don't be shy."

After sending what seemed like an angry glare to the director, the agent dropped his duffle on the floor and pulled off his hood and took off his cap. He nodded once at the Avengers as cooly as possible with his hair flying in every possible direction, staring the Avengers down with his piercing green eyes. "Percy Jackson. I'll be living with you all from now on."

Thor's jaw dropped with an audible _smack_. He had remained relatively calm compared to the others as he wasn't nearly as involved with Midgard's politics as the others. However, upon learning that he was going to _live with_ his hero and inspiration, he was understandably shocked. "Living with us?" The god stuttered, smile growing in realization. "Us, as in the Avengers? Living as in twenty-four hours a day? Here? In Stark's tower?"

Stark, jarred by Thors words, abruptly stood up. "No, no, no. Never. Nope. Jamais. Cross my heart and hope to die, I will not let that man _visit _my house, much less _live_ in it. No. Get him out." He huffed childishly, pacing around his ottoman as he spoke. "If you need him for publicity, we can take him to the balls and battles, but he is not gonna live here."

Chuckling softly at his immaturity, Coulson gestured for the billionaire to sit down. "I guess you're gonna die, Mr. Stark. Agent Jackson's already inside."

Sighing in exasperation at their pointless banter, Percy put his old cap on, pulling it low over his eyes. He swung his duffle bag over his shoulder, and waited for them to reach a decision, all set to leave the tower.

Seeing Tony's face grow red at the director's comment and the agent's nonchalant reaction, Natasha decided to step in. "Tony, shut up. Percy's a good agent, and he's not a baby. He won't break your precious tower." Sending Percy a look that clearly read _you owe me_, the assassin reclined back into her seat, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Besides, we're surrounded by publicity." She said offhandedly, pointing out the window at the hordes of paparazzi that had gathered at the sight of an unfamiliar motorcycle parked outside. "If he's not at the tower, it'll seem off."

"Not so fast, Ms. Romanoff." Said Coulson, grinning. The entire room seemed to sigh in annoyance at his words, inciting a wider smile from the director. "We need him for a lot more than that. Everyone here brings something special to the Avengers team, and it's about time we made an addition." He turned and looked the agent straight in the eyes, taking his duffle bag from him and placing it back on the floor. "And for that, we need you to actually be a part of the team. You _will_ live here." He turned to face the others in the room, meeting eyes with all of them. "And you guys will welcome him."

Steve stared hard at the agent, inspecting him from head to toe. "I have to say, I agree with Tony." Feeling the intense gazes from the two assassins boring into his cheeks, he paused. "Well…" he began slowly, making sure that his voice wasn't shaky. "From what I've seen of him, he has no traits that I want."

Stark piped up again, arms crossed immaturely across his chest. "And I won't die. The Arc Reactor will see me through."

Fury barked out a harsh laugh, surprising everybody. "Who said you had a choice?" He turned away from the group, walking towards the elevator with swift, long strides. He spun around as the doors opened behind him, cape swishing dramatically behind him. "He is your new director. His word is practically god. I expect you to listen." He stepped backwards into the elevator, fixing Tony with a harsh glare from his uncovered eye as the doors slid shut.

"Huh." Coulson remarked intelligently. "That settles that. I'd best be on my way as well." He stalked towards the elevator, heels clacking in the awkward silence he left behind. The director turned and waved as he walked into the elevator, grinning widely at the beginnings of Phase 2. "Good luck guys," he called cheerfully. "You'll need it."

The elevator closed quietly, leaving a hush behind in the lounge. The Avengers, minus the two assassins and the new agent, sat awkwardly, each sizing up the situation and mentally debating on what to do next. "Well..." said Clint, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "Bruce is going to hate himself for missing this."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long guys... <strong>**It was a struggle to get this scene the way I wanted it. Still think it can get better though ;)**

**Thanks for being patient, and comments, review, etc are always appreciated!**

**And if anyone knows a beta or would be willing to beta this story for me, could you comment and let me know?**

**It would help me get these chapters out a lot faster. Thanks a ton!**


End file.
